En un día de lluvia
by Just.A.Common.Girl
Summary: SasuSaku One-shot -Un paseo, memorias y un beso. ¿Qué puede pasar si juntas a Uchiha Sasuke con un día de lluvia? -


**Disclaimer: la vida es cruel, por eso Naruto no me pertenece TTwTT**

* * *

**En un día de lluvia…**

Las nubes grises se asomaban en el cielo, amenazando con azotar a los habitantes de la aldea con una furiosa tormenta. La gente se refugiaba en sus casas ya que sentían la precipitación acercarse; los niños dejaban de jugar, las madres paraban sus labores y los shinobis se refugiaban en algún lugar de por ahí. Todos menos cierta pelirrosa que caminaba tranquilamente disfrutando del olor a tierra mojada que siempre se siente cuando va a acercarse un día de lluvia.

Dejaba que sus pies la llevaran donde quisieran, porque cualquier lugar era relajante en un día frío, nublado y lluvioso, sus favoritos.

Entonces al mirar se encontró a ella misma parada en un lugar que no visitaba hacía muchos años… _desde su partida. _

Miró a la nada un tiempo para dirigir su mirada a aquella banca solitaria en la que había despertado al amanecer del día siguiente.

No soportaba los recuerdos que la atormentaban a cada segundo, las imágenes que le bombardeaban; todos los momentos vividos, risas, tristezas, absolutamente todos los veía con tal claridad que incluso le parecía que los estaba viviendo en carne propia otra vez, pero nada podría hacer para regresar a esos tiempos maravillosos, cuando eran gennins, porque ahora su equipo estaba desarmado. Les faltaba un miembro en particular… uno que personalmente ella extrañaba muchísimo.

Una lágrima viajó por su mejilla sin que ella lo notara.

Recordó una vez más todo, era como una película que había visto muchas veces y que ya sabía de memoria. Y sonrió. Debajo de la lluvia y sus lágrimas que no paraban de salir sin razón aparente, sonrió. De forma sincera, no aquella fingida mueca que era ya habitual en su rostro.

Sintió de pronto una suave brisa envolverle, y un aroma conocido invadirle. Abrió sus ojos verdes que permanecieron cerrados unos cuantos minutos y se sorprendió al no ver a nadie a sus alrededores.

Con una mueca de duda, emprendió de nuevo su camino; un camino indefinido aún.

--

Pronto la lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ella, pero no le dio importancia. A Sakura le gustaba sentir esa sensación de estar debajo de la lluvia, así que siguió. Llegó hasta el campo de entrenamiento del equipo siete, y otra vez los recuerdos volvieron a atormentarla.

Esta vez no huyó, y volviendo a cerrar los ojos, los disfrutó cada uno de ellos.

--

Se recostó en el tronco de un árbol y casi se quedó dormida, pero sintió una presencia poderosa acercarse a ella.

Tomó un kunai y se preparó para atacar a quién fuera que estuviera ahí, pero su "agresor" era muy rápido.

El extraño, el cual ocultaba su identidad bajo una capa negra con capucha, la aprisionó contra el árbol con brusquedad, ejerciendo presión sobre sus muñecas, obligando a la pelirrosa a soltar su arma. Estaba indefensa y por un momento creyó que podía morir. Sintió sus ojos escocer pero se obligó a no llorar, porque "_un Ninja no puede mostrar sus sentimientos". _

Podía sentir su respiración sobre ella, pero no quiso abrir los ojos. Extrañamente un olor muy lindo y un poco conocido llenó sus sentidos: _el mismo de antes. _

¡Qué estúpida! ¡Ese sujeto la venía siguiendo y ella sin darse cuenta!

-Cálmate… _Sa-ku-ra…- _

"esa voz…" se dijo… No podía ser posible, ¡él NO podía estar ahí! Él tenía que estar peleando, concentrado en su venganza, no debía estar allí aprisionándola contra un árbol y, encima, hablándole con esa voz… _extremadamente sensual. _

-Sa…Sasu… Uchiha?- bien, era mejor si lo trataba con frialdad.

-Uchiha? Qué pasó con el "Sasuke-_Kun_"?- preguntó extrañado

-No te importa- respondió con desdén y rencor. Aún tenía el recuerdo vívido de la última pelea.

-Hmp, sino no te preguntaría, Sa-ku-ra…- Oh, no, se acerca **peligrosamente. **

-Qué quieres?- preguntó con la misma frialdad de antes, no pretendía seguirle sus jueguitos.

-Quiero volver- dijo seguro

-Para qué? Aquí nadie te quiere- contestó… _Pero se arrepintió rápidamente. _

Lo miró fijamente a los ojos… En ellos era incluso palpable la tristeza… Al parecer sus palabras le habían dolido mucho… Tal vez, sí estaba siendo sincero después de todo. Y como una tonta lo arruinó. ¿Por qué siempre lo hago mal? Se preguntó.

De pronto sintió como Sasuke aflojaba el agarre.

Lo miró sorprendida y el azabache apartó la mirada. Se giró y sin voltearse a mirarla le dijo:

-Si, seguro estás en lo cierto- se podía apreciar cierto dolor…-Tsk, no sé por qué vine, perdí mi tiempo…

Entonces Sakura reaccionó. Dejó de lado su orgullo, todo su dolor y se abalanzó sobre él; se dio cuenta que no lo quería un paso lejos de ella, porque ya no lo podría soportar.

Se abrazó a Sasuke como aquella vez en el bosque prohibido y apoyó su cabeza en su espalda para luego sollozar levemente. El azabache se quedó estático.

-Gomenasai, Sasuke…-

Él subió sus manos hacia dónde se ubicaban las de ella y las puso encima. Agarró las manos de Sakura delicadamente y deshizo el abrazo. Se giró y la miró a los ojos. Desenlazó sus manos y tomó el rostro de la chica, comenzando a limpiar sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

Sakura lo miraba atónita. ¿Era posible que ese chico fuera Sasuke? ¿O era solo una trampa?

-Sa-sasuke…_kun- _

-Ya no llores- pidió el ojinegro- cálmate… estoy aquí-

Pronto la pelirrosa sintió unas manos abrazarle, y escuchó los latidos del corazón de su amado. Se vio envuelta en el abrazo del Uchiha. Se sentía tan bien, tan a gusto; por fin estaba en paz.

Los sentimientos del ex-vengador tampoco eran distintos, pues estaba disfrutando de aquella acción tanto como ella.

Sasuke se separó un poco, sin romper el abrazo, para tomarla del mentón y mirarla a los ojos.

-Sakura- le llamó- Tenías razón…

-Ah, si? O.o

-Si… La venganza… no le hizo feliz a ninguno de los dos. Pensé que lo lograría pero ya no podía soportarlo… el no tenerlos a mi lado, a Naruto y a ti. Es que me acostumbré tanto a la presencia de ese usuratonkachi –sonríe- y te extrañé a ti. Tu sonrisa, tu forma de animarme, y el que siempre estuvieras allí para ambos. Yo…Sakura, yo… etto… quería-

Y cuando estaba por confesarse, muy sonrojado por cierto, sintió un que un dedo se posaba sobre sus labios pidiéndole, aunque no con palabras, que callara.

-Creo- dijo Sakura soltando una pequeña risa- que eso es una… ¿Confesión?- preguntó confundida y sorprendida.

-Etto… si… Lo era, pero tú sabes, soy… un asco en estas cosas…- aseguró él

-está bien, Sasuke-kun, no te voy a obligar a nada n.n

-Gracias, Sakura…-

Ella, al escuchar esas palabras, abrió los ojos. Las memorias de _ese _día acudieron a ella, y sonrió. Pronto sintió un calor en sus labios. El aliento de su Sasuke se mezclaba con el de ella, y sin darle tiempo siquiera de pensar, el uchiha posó sus fríos labios sobre los carmesíes de ella. La estaba besando.

Uchiha Sasuke estaba besándola-

"¡QUÉ HACES QUE NO LE RESPONDES, BAKA!?" le gritó su vocecita interior. Llevó sus brazos al cuello de Sasuke y él la tomó por la cintura.

Unos minutos pasaron hasta que la falta de oxígeno se hizo presente, y ambos se separaron acalorados y ruborizados.

La lluvia, que momentos antes había parado, volvió a aparecer mojando los cuerpos de los dos jóvenes, que volvían a unir sus labios en un apasionado beso.

_Definitivamente, los días de lluvia son los mejores. _

_-_

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado n.n_


End file.
